


Railroad

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, anneversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's known since he met him that Liam is the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more Ziam fluff because really, what else is there in this world? When I went back to read this one, I realized that I actually really like how it turned out so I hope you all do too! Don't forget to leave me comments/reviews...I post quicker the more feedback I get!

"Li, I have a special surprise for you," Zayn bounced into Liam's bedroom (he had somehow ended up with a key for "emergencies" but really just used it at his leisure). Liam looked over the top of his laptop and took his earbuds out.

"And what would that be?" He smirked. Zayn could be so excitable over the smallest things it was actually adorable at times.

"Look at what I've got!" Zayn was absolutely beaming as he pulled a few pieces of paper out of his pocket. They were train tickets to Paris, probably much more expensive than the seventeen year old could afford. "They're for next weekend. Thought I would take you on a proper date for our anniversary."

"How did you? I mean... Zayn, train tickets to Paris are expensive!"

"I've been working extra hours the last few months to save up, sold some old things; wasn't really that hard," the older boy shrugged. "Besides, you're worth it." 

"I love you," Liam affectionately wrapped his boyfriend of almost a year in a bear hug. "So much."  
\-   
Neither boy had ever been on a train before, especially not to such a big city and so far away. Needless to say, they were more than a little nervous.

Zayn hadn't done things halfway, though. The tickets were first class and the seats were so comfy the boys could fall asleep in them. Granted, Liam could probably fall asleep anywhere if Zayn was holding him. Zayn could fall asleep anywhere.

"This is nice," Liam commented with a sigh.

"Only the best for you, my love," Zayn responded cheesily with a kiss to his lover's forehead. He couldn't believe that it had been an entire year with the amazing boy beside him. As soon as they had met at the beginning of freshman year, Zayn had known Liam was the one, only to find out a year later that Liam felt the same. Zayn sometimes felt like the luckiest boy alive. 

"Anyone home?" Liam asked, playfully tapping the side of his boyfriend's face. Zayn giggled and nuzzled into the touch before shaking his head. 

"I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Liam grinned back at him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as the train steadily raced towards their destination before Zayn spoke up suddenly. 

"Do you want to get married?" He asked. "I mean, someday? Would you like to?"

Liam didn't know how to respond. Was Zayn actually asking him or was it just hypothetical? Did it matter? Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Zayn; he had just never really thought about what that meant. He didn't know if he was ready to make that commitment. 

But then there was Zayn with his hopeful eyes and bright-as-stars smile and Liam found himself answering, "Yes. A million times yes." And the smile he was gifted with in return was bigger and brighter and happier than any smile Liam had ever seen before. Instantly, Zayn's lips were on his and they received some strange looks from other passengers but they didn't care because they were going to get MARRIED. 

When they broke apart to breathe, Zayn cuddled into Liam's side and was asleep within seconds. Liam loved watching his boyfriend sleep, when he looked most peaceful, all of life's damages and worries smoothed from his face. He thinks he could watch Zayn sleep forever. The heat pressed against his side, as well as the gentle rocking of the train car, eventually lull Liam to sleep too and he drops his head to rest against Zayn's. This was the beginning of their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please!


End file.
